Fairest, A Scrubs book fic
by sissysage3000
Summary: 10 drabbles from 10 book lines. Mostly JD/Cox, so no flamers please! More warnings inside.


**Title:** Fairest, A Scrubs Book fic

**Author: **sissysage3000

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either the book or the show; my muse just suggested that I play with them. This is the result.

**Rating:** Lets go with M just to be on the safe side. Mentions of suicide in number 9, if that bothers you then please, don't read. Also mentions m/m sex, kissing and groping, not too graphic. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** Most of them are slash with JD/Cox so if you don't like it please don't read or flame me if you do read! Again you have been warned.

**Beta:** The wonderfully awesome xstarxspikex, who also happens to be my best friend!!

**Book**:Fairest by Gail Carson Levine.

**A/N: **Ok so I thought I would try my hand at a book fic. This is my second fanfic ever so please be kind if you R&R please but constructive criticism is welcomed!! Some of these turned out much more angsty than I meant for them too! Oh and I'm sorry if I didn't get the voicing of Jordan or Dr. Cox right. I tried! Ok so I'll shut up now.

_Thoughts look like this. _**Book lines look like this.**

**Words: **3,857

* * *

**I was born singing.**

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend…" JD sang

"Newbie shut the hell up. You're driving me crazy." Perry chided.

"No way! No way! You know it's not a secret!" JD sang even louder as they were driving to Sacred Heart. He was even attempting to dance in the passenger seat of Perry's Porsche.

"THAT'S IT!!" Perry snarled and reached up and jabbed at the radio until it shut off.

"Hey? what was that for?" JD pouted.

"What was the rule that went along with your one day a week radio privileges?" Perry growled.

"Not to even think about singing or the radio would be revoked for a month…. But Perry, please? I've been really good; I even let you try that thing that you have wanted to try in bed. Ya know what? I bet Elliott would just _love_ to hear about every little detail about how you let me flip you over…" JD eyed his lover out of the corner of his eye and hoped that the buttons he chose to push worked.

"Newbie I swear to Lavern's God that if you tell Barbie about our sex life, I will tie you up and give you to the Janitor as an early Christmas present. And that was your idea, not mine."

JD shuttered at the thought. But Perry couldn't help but think what a good Christmas present that would be, a tied up helpless Newbie under the tree…

* * *

**The Duchess opened her door.**

Perry groaned outwardly when Jordan used her key and unlocked the door to his apartment.

_Why oh why didn't I change the locks?_

"Hey Per Per, why aren't my special candles lit?" Jordan demanded before she was even half way in the door.

"I don't know Jordaroonie, but I bet it's because I told you that we were through for good last time and that I no longer wanted to have sex with the spawn of Satan." Perry snarled.

"Whatever Per. Just get over here and take your pants off. I need sex." Jordan rolled her eyes at Perry.

"No no no no no! See here's the thing Jordan, _I've_ moved on. I have a new…"

Just then the door decided to open again this time allowing a darker haired person to enter the room.

"Perry I picked us up some more beer and rented that mov… umm hello Jordan?" JD stuttered that last part out because that was the last person he had expected to see in his lover's living room.

"Oh. My. God. Perry you should have told me that you were in to little DJ over here! I could have arranged this little freak show a lot sooner! And to think that I was beginning to think that the reason we broke up was because of me! HA! Just wait until the hospital hears about which team you swing for Per-Bear! Ohhh I'm going to have sooo much fun with this!" And with that Jordan left the apartment.

Perry was livid. He was standing there with his arms crossed and vein bulging, staring down the hall after Jordan left.

"Ok so I'm going to go back to my place so that you can be alone for a while." During JD's little stuttered sentence he watched Perry's face. It changed to an expression that he couldn't quite read.

"Hold it right there Newbie. If Jordan's going to spread this around then we might as well make the rumors true." Perry walked over to JD and crushed his lips into the stunned younger Doctor.

* * *

**I felt hurt anyway. For a day and a half I hated my family and everyone else.**

"Umm guys? I need to tell you something." I had wanted to tell them who I had been dating for the past four months but I was under explicit instructions not to say a word. Perry finally let me tell them when he asked me to move into his apartment. And now that the three of them were at the nurse's station I could.

"Ya know that "mysterious" person that I have been dating?" I was nervous as hell.

"Yea, V-Bear, when are we going to get to meet her?"

"See that's the thing… It's not a 'her' and you kind of already know him." I looked at them trying to read their expressions. All I got was blank stares.

Elliott was the first to speak up, "So is it that hot guy from radiology?" I shook my head no, thankful that she didn't find it gross that I was dating a guy.

"The doctor from pediatrics?" She continued.

At that moment Dr. Cox chose to walk by and I couldn't help but blush at the memory of last night. After a pause I heard,

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE DATING DR. COX!!"

"Elliott for the love of God, will you shut up! And it's a little more serious than that, we've been dating for about four months now, I'm going to move in with him."

I got the stunned faces of my three best friends staring back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lavern's chair spinning. I knew we were moving fast but I didn't care, I loved him.

They all three said at the same time, "What the hell are you thinking?"

Ok so I get why Turk and Carla and Elliott didn't like the idea of me being with Dr. Cox let alone living with him.

They couldn't convince me to break up with him and I couldn't convince them that I could handle the relationship. So after a week they called my brother and got him to come down and to do it for them! I can't believe they did that!

"Hey little brother! What's this I hear about you and Coxey getting together? You can't be serious right?"

"Dan, go home! Yea, I'm dating Dr. Cox and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

These arguments went on for two weeks. But I do give Perry credit; he didn't kill any of them. In fact he took all of the glares and threats from my friends quite nicely. I finally got Dan to go home after three days by locking myself in Perry's bedroom. Ok so Perry got him to go away by threatening to disembowel him with a butter knife, _because_ I had locked myself in the bedroom.

But no matter what I did they just wouldn't let up!

I was cornered in the doctor's lounge one day while I was on break.

"How do you know that this isn't just a power trip for him? Huh V-Bear?"

Elliott finished Turk's idea, "I mean, come on, JD! This guy has been on your case since the very first day! I mean the only thing weirder that I can think of is you with the Janitor… Oh my God! JD! Did you sleep with the Janitor?" She looked at me closely to see if I was lying.

"NO! This isn't just a power trip for him. And HELL no I did NOT sleep with the Janitor."

"Bambi… We just don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"I know Carla but can't I make that choice for myself? And I thought that because you guys were my friends you would support me, even if you couldn't understand me."

I stood up really fast and tried to get out of that room. Turns out my body had other plans. My foot turned treasonous and tripped over the table and I fell right as Perry decides to walk in the lounge. I cracked my head hard on the edge of the table and was out cold.

The first thing I saw when I came to was Perry, slumped over onto the bed and he was holding my hand. My movements woke him.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living there Princess." He got up to check the bandage that was on my head.

"How ya feeling there Newbie? Need any painkillers? You hit your head pretty hard. You were out for about an hour."

"Yea could you give me some aspirin so I can get out of this bed?" My head _was_ killing me.

"Sure I'll let the wives know that you're up. I've got to do our jobs. Have one of the dream team drive you to the apartment. I'll cover your shift."

"Perry you don't have to. You just got off a double shift and mine isn't over for five hours! You need to sleep."

"I just did get some sleep. Besides I'll just give the work to the interns. See you at home."

Perry left and not five minutes later all three of them were in my room. They all hung their heads guilty. Turk spoke up first, "Man I'm sorry I was so suspicious about Dr. Cox."

"Yea when you fell he was over by you before any of us knew what happened. He carried you to the room all by himself when the gurney didn't get here fast enough." Elliott said.

"And he didn't leave until you woke up, even after Kelso threatened to fire him." Carla told me.

"So will you guys leave us alone now? See? I can look out for myself." I couldn't help the bite that was in my voice.

They all nodded and after that every thing was fine in J-Dizzle land. For now at least. Where was that Janitor? I hadn't seen him all day.

* * *

**I struggled for air and wished I could breathe through my shoulders.**

JD just got off a 36-hour shift with only about two hours sleep total. It was raining so hard outside that when he walked out of Scared Heart, he was drenched in seconds. The storm that had came into the area had stopped right over the hospital and had no intention of leaving.

_I should have had Turk wait on me so I could ride home with him._ JD was not happy about riding home on Sasha in the pouring rain. About that time Dr. Cox pulled up in front of JD.

"Get in Newbie, and I swear to God, if you get my car muddy, you will pay the bill to get it cleaned. And then you'll be banned from riding in it ever again."

JD happily rounded the Porsche and got in when he saw that Dr. Cox wasn't kidding.

Dr. Cox saw JD shivering in the seat next to him and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid; I mean he was soaked to the bone! Dr. Cox reached over and turned the heat on full blast.

"Th-Thanks, Dr. Cox!"

"Ohh no no no Sheila! That was not for you! That was for my car! The faster I get you dried off, the less my car is going to smell."

JD grinned anyway.

They pulled up to a red light and waited. When the light turned green, Perry pulled into the intersection. JD saw the car first.

"Dr. Cox, look out!" JD screamed. But before Dr. Cox could do anything, the truck had struck the passenger side of the Porsche.

When the car had stopped moving, Dr. Cox shook his head.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." He started doing an assessment of his body to see what the damage was. He stopped abruptly when he heard the rasping next to him.

"Newbie! Are you still with me?" No response. Dr. Cox twisted painfully towards JD. "JD! Answer me! What's wrong?"

"I can't breathe very well." JD gasped, struggling for each breath, "I think I may have a punctured lung!"

JD vision was starting to get hazy around the edges from lack of oxygen.

"JD! Stay with me! You're going to be ok, I promise, just stay with me!" Dr. Cox snarled at him just to keep him awake.

_Damnit the one time I try to be nice to the kid I get us in a wreck. Come on, JD don't fade out on me! _

"JD trust me you will be ok if you just stay with me!"

"I know Dr. Cox. I trust you." JD attempted a smile before his world blacked out.

* * *

**For a moment he looked discomforted. **

"Perry I can't _not_ tell my friends that we're dating!" JD looked horrified at the thought.

"No Newbie you may _not_ tell the Power Puff Girls that we are together." Perry was getting a headache. They have already had this argument three times in two weeks.

About a week after that conversation Perry pulled JD into a supply closet during his break.

"Perry what are you doing?" JD had whimpered because Perry was doing amazing things to his neck with his tongue.

"I told you not to call me that at work." He growled into his neck, but continued what he was doing.

About five minutes after JD disappeared into the closest supply closet, Turk wondered over to the Nurse's station.

"Baby, have you seen JD?" Turk asked a very busy Carla.

"No baby. Last time I saw him he was walking down that hall." Carla said to her husband distractedly.

"Thanks baby." Turk wandered down the hall and heard a muffled whimpering coming from the supply closet. Recognizing that it was JD and thinking that maybe the Janitor had trapped JD in the closet, Turk jerked the door open. Turk had never been more shocked in his life. He saw his best friend shoved against the wall kissing Dr. Cox, who had his hands up JD's shirt. Turk slammed the door back shut and went running to his wife. The entire hall heard his cry of, "BABY!!"

"Well there goes the whole "my friends' not knowing" thing. How could you forget to lock the door?" JD asked a frozen Dr. Cox. But after a moment of discomfort, because JD _was_ against the wall with his hands pinned up, Dr. Cox resumed what he was doing; after all they had already been caught.

"Ok so now what are you doing?" JD asked, shocked that he would continue.

"I predict that we have about three more seconds before Carla…"

BAM BAM BAM!! The door shook with the force of the blows.

"See I was right." Perry groaned.

"What I think is going on in there better not be! Bambi who are you in there with? Because Turk can't be right…"

That's when Perry chose to open the door. When Carla saw Dr. Cox stride out of the room and JD pull his shirt down, she froze.

After a moment she smiled and said, "LAVERN! You owe me 20!"

* * *

**I stumbled backward through the kitchen door and stood outside, feeling miserable and beginning to get angry.**

Jordan has pissed me off for the last time. She can't take away my son! The scene kept playing over and over in my head. JD and I were on the couch watching a movie when Jordan decided that she wanted Jack to go with her right then. She used her key to get into the apartment and saw me kissing JD as she walked in.

"What in the hell is going on? I leave my son here for a few days and he has to watch this shit?" She was gesturing towards JD and I.

"Jordan, what the hell is going on? And will you stop screaming Jack is…_was_ asleep." I saw JD had gone to go get Jack because the Queen of Hell had woken him up with her screeching, and now he was following suite.

"Ohhhh Per-Bear you were worried that _I_ would turn my son gay! I'm sorry but I am not leaving my son here to see this gay freak show!"

That's when JD came back into the room holding Jack and trying to quiet him down. Jordan snatched him from JD's hands and stormed out. I could feel all of the veins in my head bulging so I was surprised when JD spoke, even if it was just a whisper.

"Perry, I can leave if you want and not come back, if that means that you'll get Jack back. I won't make you choose between him and me. I know he wins hands down." After I stood silent for a minute he began to gather his things to go.

"JD, stay. I'm going to need someone to help me around here when I get Jack for good." I had an idea brewing in my head. The kid looked at me like I just handed him the Nobel Prize. "By the way do you or Gandhi know of any good lawyers?" I was going to fight the hell out of Jordan for my son, because after all Nancy over there was a better mother than the she-devil.

* * *

**Then we were finished.**

"He lied to me. He told me he would never leave me, Carla. Why did he leave?" I don't think I can hold it together much longer. I need to get out of here.

"Perry, it was his time to go." She whispered to me.

"Like hell it was! He was 35! So don't give me that 'it was his time to go crap'!" I couldn't help but snarl at her. I was losing it.

"Perry, I know you loved him, but you can't change the past. JD's body is gone but he is still with you." She looked at me with eyes filled with unshed tears. Oh how I wish I could believe her. I turned away; she left to go tend to Gandhi after that. He looked about as bad as I felt.

I looked down and saw the cold stone that marked his grave. I don't know how long I stood there but I knew that my joints thanked me when I fell to the ground next to him.

"You said that we were never going to be finished. You promised to be the one constant in my life. Damn it JD! I-I need you." I hardly registered the tears rolling down my face.

Somehow I felt him sit down next to me. I couldn't see him, but I felt him. And I sat there for hours and the feeling never left. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but maybe just maybe we weren't finished just yet.

* * *

**I needed help from someone stronger than she was, but I didn't want to be alone.**

"Oh my God! Bambi! What happened?" Carla leaned over the bleeding JD.

"I fell…. Down the stairs."

"I'm going to go get help, just stay still!" The seasoned nurse was scared to death. There was blood everywhere.

"Please Carla don't leave me!" JD made a pathetic attempt to keep her there. But he was weak from the blood loss.

"JD I will be right back! I promise."

Carla ran out of the stair well and down the hall. When she rounded the corner, she ran right into Dr. Cox.

"Whoa there Carla where's the fire?" He asked as he steadied her.

Breathless she said, "Its JD! I found him at the bottom of the stairs and he said he fell, there's a lot of blood Dr. Cox."

"Where is he bleeding?"

"His head." She answered while she gasped for air.

"Carla! We need to get a gurney and a room ready!" Dr. Cox was running down the hall to try and save JD.

* * *

**I had my first clear view of the injured king.**

"Carla what the hell happened to him?" JD asked as he ran into the ICU.

"We don't know Bambi, but…" She paused.

"But what Carla?" JD was checking the vitals of his unconscious boss. Things did not look good.

"Well it looks like it is self inflicted." The Latina nurse said quietly.

"No I refuse to believe that Carla! Dr. Cox wouldn't try to kill himself!" JD hissed at her. He couldn't believe she would think such a thing. He was the narcissistic Dr. Cox for crying out loud! Why would he injure himself?

Somehow, the doctor was still alive after a shot to the head, but just barely. The neighbors called the police and an ambulance after they heard the blast of the pistol.

"Bambi, he just lost Jordan and the kids a month ago. He was probably taking their car accident a lot harder than any of us thought."

Somehow JD knew she was right but he still didn't want to believe it. If he did then he would blame himself for not being there for his mentor more than he already was. Sure JD went to the bar with him and stayed at his house afterwards, but Dr. Cox swore he was ok, that he could handle the loss of his wife and children on his own.

When the heart monitor flat lined, JD stopped thinking.

"I need a crash cart in here!" JD screamed at the interns.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Damn it Perry I'm not going to lose you! Clear!"

Nothing.

After 15 minutes of this, it took Turk and two orderlies to drag JD from the room.

"JD you have to call it."

"NO Turk! I will not give up on him! It's my fault. If I would have just been there more!" He hung his head in his hands.

"JD! It is not your fault! Now call it!" Turk grabbed him by the shoulders. JD saw that there was no fighting with him.

"Time of death, 3:51 pm."

* * *

**My heart went out to the king.**

I dropped Jack off at his... no _their _house. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of DJ. I mean look at him all curled up next to Perry on the couch. That used to be my spot.

I hand Jack over to DJ. "Here you go princess! I've decided to let you play with the baby until Perry here knocks you up and you have one of your very own."

I couldn't help but take a stab at his "masculinity". Hell I have more testosterone than that pansy. After he left to go play with Jack in his room, I looked at Perry.

"So how about you not let your little boy toy ruin my sons one shot at being heterosexual?"

"Be gone Satan! I'll bring him by your place in a week ok?"

"Whatever Per-Per. I've got to go my massage and go to the spa and pick up the door boy."

"Well don't eat this one at least." He said.

I leave his house with a heavier heart than I should. No, I did not still love him. I didn't! Honest! At least that's what I tell myself and everyone else for that matter. Because I do _not_ dress in my best and fix my hair in that sexy way he likes _just_ to drop Jack off.

I do not do those things. I don't.

Because if I did, then that means I was wrong. Jordan Sullivan is never wrong. Ever.

I drive home. Alone. Right, but alone.

* * *

Ok so there it is. I tried my best so please be kind and comment! I'd like to know what I need to work on, so long as you are constructively criticizing! Thank you for reading!


End file.
